


Astronaut

by tylerfucklin (orphan_account)



Series: We'll Make a New Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tylerfucklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is convinced that their daughter has Derek wrapped completely around her finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet from a verse-in-the-making.  
> Stiles' pet name for their daughter is Bambi. He has a completely legitimate reason for it.

“I blame you,” Stiles hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Derek before he chased their adopted daughter across the living room. Derek held his hands up defensively, glancing at the cape (actually an old pillow case that Allison had modified) in his hand and then dropping it guiltily. Stiles ignored his mate, instead trying to track their daughter through the kitchen.

“Bambi, don’t run from daddy, baby. Come back here, you need a bath!” Stiles called out, catching sight of their daughter climbing up onto one of the kitchen chairs.

“Arden!” Stiles barked, his voice so sharp that Derek came bolting into the kitchen to see what the issue was. Arden squealed when Stiles reached out to grab her, tiny teeth growing into fangs as she released an itty growl and snapped at his hands.

“I’mma astonat!” Arden growled. Stiles looked about ready to shove a spatula into her mouth like he had the last time she’d bit him. Derek took that moment to step in, baring his fangs right back at their cub and making Arden cower and start to whine. She reached out, fingers wiggling at Derek. “Papa, make me astonat!”

Derek really, _really_ shouldn’t be giving in - because this was the exact reason that Stiles was already irritated with him. He’d started a habit of playing ‘astronaut’, which was really just swinging her around and tossing her in the air. Sadly, it made her act like she was some sort of daredevil, and there was no amount of super healing that was going to stop a toddler from howling like a loon every time she scraped her knee.

Arden whimpered, tears gathering in her wide, brown eyes. Derek caved, reaching down and scooping her up. He booked it out of the room, swinging their daughter up and down and trying to ignore the fact that Stiles’ rage was seeping through from the kitchen.

No amount of playing astronaut was going to save Derek from a night on the couch.


End file.
